Las fases del duelo
by Cris Snape
Summary: Sus iniciales están grabadas en las paredes de la misma celda de Azkaban, pero cada uno tiene una historia diferente que contar. Escrito para el reto "Hogwarts a través de los años" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Percival Dumbledore

**LAS FASES DEL DUELO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

**1**

**Percival Dumbledore**

**Negación**

La puerta de la celda se cierra a su espalda y Percival Dumbledore permanece inmóvil unos instantes. Puede percibir a los dementores justo al otro lado, aunque siente un gran alivio al comprender que se están alejando de él. Al fin, después de varios días, puede respirar sin su estremecedor frío congelándole los pulmones y, ante todo, puede pensar con claridad. No es fácil hacerlo mientras esos seres repugnantes se adueñan de toda su alegría y le roban los buenos recuerdos, ésos que se han quedado allí fuera y que nunca recuperará por más que lo quiera.

Percival observa su nuevo hogar. Es un cuartucho con paredes de piedra y suelos cubiertos de paja en el que, más tarde o más temprano, terminará por morir. Suspira y, casi sin querer, su mente se ve invadidas por imágenes de un tiempo mejor, cuando estaba con su familia. Cuando podía admirar las habilidades mágicas de Albus, ayudar a Abe con la lectura y hacer flotar en el aire a su princesita. Su pequeña Ariana. Su pobre niña.

Percival emite un ruido horrible al pensar en ella. Apenas ha tenido tiempo para asimilar lo ocurrido desde que esos monstruos atacaron a Ariana y la realidad le golpea de lleno. Se dobla por la mitad como si estuviera siendo víctima de una maldición imperdonable y gimotea, horrorizado y estremecido por lo que los muggles le hicieron a su hija. Por lo que él les hizo a esos muggles. Por las consecuencias que el error de una niña pequeña ha traído para toda su familia.

Percival recuerda haber buscado a Ariana por los bosques que rodeaban su casa. Recuerda haberla encontrado tirada junto a un árbol, llorando y con la vista ida. Recuerda al sanador diciéndoles a Kendra y a él que seguramente nunca volvería a la normalidad y recuerda la furia ciega que le invadió cuando decidió ir a buscar a ese atajo de pequeños bastardos. Lo que pasó después está un poco confuso, pero sabe que torturó a los niños con la _cruciatus_. Sabe que uno de ellos murió de dolor y que los otros dos se volvieron tan locos como su pobre princesita. Y se alegra porque se lo merecían, demonios, pero también se arrepiente porque después de aquello los aurores fueron a por él y amablemente le presentaron a los dementores.

Después de eso no hay mucho más. La influencia de esos seres hace que todo sea como un borrón negro en su memoria y se siente angustiado porque sí hay una cosa que recuerda: le han condenado a cadena perpetua. Recuerda el rostro horrorizado de Kendra cuando escuchó la sentencia y tiene la sensación de haber sonreído entonces. No sabe por qué lo hizo, pero en el fondo se siente aliviado porque al menos ha podido proteger a Ariana. No quiere que se la lleven a ningún lugar repleto de locos. Quiere que se quede con su mujer y sus hermanos porque ellos la cuidarán mejor. Por eso no ha dicho qué le impulsó a atacar a los niños muggles. Por eso ha dejado que todos crean que simplemente los odia porque son muggles y no se arrepiente.

O tal vez un poco, porque es consciente de que acaba de condenar a su familia. No sabe a qué, pero la culpa le recorre entero, le arroja al suelo y le arranca sollozos y una única palabra. No. No quiere que ellos sufran. No quiere que Albus desperdicie su talento ni que Abe descuide sus horas de lectura ni que Kendra tenga que caminar con la cabeza gacha por tener a su marido en Azkaban. Y, demonios, no quiere que Ariana esté loca. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser como era antes del fatídico día y niega una y otra vez con la cabeza porque no es justo. Porque no se lo merecen. Porque sólo fue un maldito error y van a pagar un precio demasiado alto por su causa.

Niega durante horas. Una y otra vez, ajeno a la realidad. Enloquecido y roto, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que lamentarse y repetirse que no puede ser verdad. Su vida no se ha acabado, su familia no ha sido destruida y Ariana es la niña alegre y poderosa que siempre ha sido. Niega y grita hasta que cae la noche y los dementores recorren las celdas de Azkaban en busca de recuerdos felices de los que alimentarse.

Percival ve interrumpidos sus gritos y se encoge mientras poco a poco le absorben el alma. Porque esos recuerdos que le arrebatan son toda su esencia, porque sin ellos no cree que pueda continuar adelante. Desea que todo acabe pronto y cuando esas criaturas se van y se da cuenta de que nada ha cambiado, sigue resistiéndose a aceptar la realidad.

Le costará muchos años comprender que no hay forma de cambiar esa desgracia que destruyó a su familia, aunque nunca podrá aceptarla del todo, ni siquiera durante los últimos instantes de su larga vida.


	2. Barty Crouch Jr

**LAS FASES DEL DUELO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

**2**

**Barty Crouch Jr.**

**Furia**

—¡MADRE! ¡MADRE! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡MADRE!

Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Aferrado a los barrotes de su nueva celda, consciente de que la mujer no puede oírle, Barty no puede quedarse callado. Los guardias han aparecido por el pasillo un par de veces y han amenazado con maldecirle si no mantiene la boca cerrada, pero el chico no les hace ningún caso. No puede porque su alma es un torbellino de emociones y necesita hacer algo, lo que sea, para dejar de sentirse así.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¿Me oyes, padre? ¡ERES UN CABRÓN! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? ¡PADRE!

Escucha algunas risas. Los presos que todavía no se han vuelto locos parecen encontrar muy divertida su actitud y Barty desea matarlos a todo. ¿Es que no entienden que él no quiere estar allí? No es justo que le esté pasando eso. Es joven y su propio padre lo ha mandado a Azkaban para que se pudra allí, entre dementores y asesinos. Y no puede aceptarlo. Le parece increíble que su madre haya consentido esa barbaridad y desea con todas sus fuerzas que ella le escuche y le saque de allí porque Azkaban es horrible. El peor sitio en el que nadie querría estar jamás.

—¡MADRE! ¡Por favor! ¡AYÚDAME! Madre.

El sollozo le deja sin voz. Hunde la cabeza entre los hombros y se siente desesperado. No quiere estar allí, por Merlín. No quiere tener que vivir confinado entre esas cuatro paredes, no quiere escuchar a Bellatrix Lestrange mientras se ríe de él y no quiere gimotear con desesperación cuando los dementores vienen y le roban sus recuerdos. Una parte de sí mismo que lleva mucho tiempo medio muerta en su interior le dice que en el fondo se merece lo que le ha pasado, pero Barty lucha por acallarla porque no se lo merece. Él no. Nunca.

Está convencido de que su lucha era justa. Odia ver a todos esos asquerosos sangresucias pasearse por el mundo mágico como si les perteneciera y tuvieran derecho a estar en él. Los odia a todos y se siente feliz y pleno cada vez que uno de ellos se muere. Y tampoco le importa lo que les ha pasado a los Longbottom porque eran el enemigo y porque deberían haber hablado. Todos dicen que lo que hacía antes estaba mal, pero Barty confía en que algún día se den cuenta de su error y entonces vendrán a buscarle. Se imagina el rostro de su padre cuando eso ocurra, cuando tenga que tragarse sus palabras y llevarlo a casa y un nuevo arrebato de ira hace que su cuerpo se mueva espasmódicamente. Los dedos se cierran alrededor de los barrotes y vocifera con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡PADRE! ¡Eres un cabrón! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡SÁCAME!

Grita y llora y araña el hierro de los barrotes. Todo al mismo tiempo, incapaz de controlar la furia. Incapaz de aceptar la situación porque a esas horas debería estar tomándose una copa o disfrutando de compañía femenina o torturando a algún puñetero muggle porque no merecen estar vivos. Debería poder disfrutar de su juventud.

Se aleja de los barrotes y le da una patada a la pared. No hace caso del estallido de dolor en el pie. Da puñetazos al aire y destroza su mugriento catre y se arroja contra las frías piedras una y otra vez, intentado apaciguar sus sentimientos, buscando una forma de escapar de esa injusticia. No la encuentra y sólo se queda quieto y callado cuando los dementores vienen otra vez. Entonces se refugia en un rincón, se cubre la cabeza con las manos y gimotea mientras el frío y la desesperación apaciguan su alma.

Cuando esos seres se van, Barty se tumba de medio lado y siente cada una de las magulladuras que él mismo se ha provocado durante su arrebato anterior. Solloza y se abraza las rodillas mientras llama nuevamente a su madre. Está demasiado cansado como para que su enfado perdure.


	3. Draco Malfoy

**LAS FASES DEL DUELO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

**3**

**Draco Malfoy**

**Resignación**

Draco no soporta en frío. Aunque por suerte ya no hay dementores en Azkaban, el frío que durante tantos años han provocado aún perdura entre sus muros de piedra. El joven brujo se arrebuja bajo la manta que su madre le trajo en la última visita y cierra los ojos mientras intenta dormir. Está cansado tanto física como anímicamente y dormir es lo único que le permite descansar. Al menos hasta que empiezan las pesadillas, ésas que le atormentan cada día y que no parecen dispuestas a desaparecer jamás.

El joven brujo suspira. Lleva casi dos años encerrado en esa maldita celda y es consciente de que muy pronto recuperará la tan ansiada libertad. Su madre le ha dicho que en cuanto salga se irán de viaje y Draco espera que le lleve a algún lugar cálido en el que no tenga que volver a preocuparse por el frío nunca más. En el que, con un poco de suerte, las pesadillas no les acompañen. Porque son horribles y realmente no las necesita.

Draco Malfoy es perfectamente capaz de evocar todo el horror de su pasado mientras tiene los ojos abiertos. Y no le gusta tener que hacerlo. Sabe que algunas de las cosas que ocurrieron fueron su responsabilidad y a veces incluso sonríe al recordar lo tonto que era cuando pensaba que podría comerse el mundo de un bocado porque su pureza de sangre le daba derecho a hacerlo. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se lo dejó muy claro cuando invadió su casa. A Draco siempre le había parecido divertido jugar a cazar muggles, pero una vez que se vio obligado a poner en práctica la teoría comprendió que hacerlo no tenía ninguna gracia. Y aunque odie a Azkaban y a sus celdas heladas, comprende que tal vez las experiencias del pasado no fueron tan malas porque le han ayudado a contemplar la vida desde otra perspectiva.

Los muggles siguen sin gustarle y definitivamente prefiere no mantener demasiado contacto con los sangresucias, pero ya no les desea ningún mal. Quiere que se queden viviendo en paz en su trocito del mundo e incluso les desea que estén felices y tranquilos. Los deseos de destrucción del niño que un día fue ya han sido olvidados y Draco ha aprendido a aceptar que su estadía en prisión era necesaria. No sólo porque le ha servido para poner en orden sus convulsos pensamientos, sino porque también ha ayudado a que el dolor de las víctimas de la guerra se apacigüe un poco. El suyo incluido porque, le guste o no, él fue tan víctima del Señor Tenebroso como todos los demás.

Draco se da media vuelta y abre los ojos. Sólo le faltan dos semanas para irse a casa. Sabe que nada será fácil allí fuera y comprende que habrá gente que no querrá ni verlo. Por eso será tan bueno el viaje al extranjero, porque servirá para que todos aprendan a aceptar lo que a él le ha llevado tanto tiempo asumir. Sonríe un instante al imaginar que poco a poco todo volverá a la normalidad y se pregunta si algún día conseguirá que el apellido Malfoy recupere el esplendor de antaño. Se dice que sí y se queda dormido mientras piensa en qué cosas podría hacer para conseguirlo.

Y esa noche no tiene pesadillas.


	4. Louis Weasley

**LAS FASES DEL DUELO**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Hogwarts a través de los años" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__._

* * *

**4**

**Louis Weasley**

**Aceptación**

Cuando tenía ocho años y su abuela se negó rotundamente a comprarle chucherías, Louis Weasley decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y, en un momento de despiste, se coló en la tienda y se llenó los bolsillos de ranas de chocolate. Su madre le había descubierto un poco más tarde y el pequeño se vio obligado a confesar tras un exhaustivo interrogatorio y, aunque sus progenitores le echaron una buena bronca y le castigaron durante un montón de tiempo, Louis también les escuchó reírse porque en el fondo había sido muy gracioso.

Cosas similares a aquella habían pasado en numerosas ocasiones. Los adultos decían que era tan travieso como sus primos James y Fred, que se pasaban el día pintando en las paredes o gastando bromas pesadas, pero lo que Louis hacía estaba a otro nivel. Al principio sólo eran dulces que siempre se comía antes de que alguien le pillara, pero poco a poco fue tomando prestadas otras cosas. Libros viejos en el Callejón Diagón, guantes y bufandas que eran de su gusto, un par de galeones de sus compañeros de Hogwarts. Robos sin importancia pero que le hacían sentirse importante y diferente a todos los Weasley.

Porque Louis nunca quiso ser como los demás. Odiaba cuando escuchaba que su familia estaba repleta de héroes porque, sí, al principio había estado guay escuchar cómo la gente le echaba flores a los Weasley, pero con el tiempo se volvió aburrido y, lo que fue peor, la gente tenía expectativas respecto a sus primos, sus hermanos y él mismo. Parecían creer que, puesto que era hijo de Bill y Fleur Weasley y sobrino de Harry Potter, estaba obligado a ser tan grande como ellos. Y Louis, que siempre fue un pequeño rebelde, decidió coger otro camino. Uno más divertido y definitivamente más fácil. Un camino que le ha llevado directo a una celda de Azkaban.

El joven observa las paredes con aire distraído y localiza unas cuantas iniciales grabadas por antiguos presos. Ve un PD, un BC y un DM y sonríe mientras se dispone a dejar su huella allí también. LW. El primer Weasley en dar con sus huesos en Azkaban. No es que le haga demasiada gracia estar allí, pero no lo considera algo terrible. Está convencido de que podrá aprender con esa nueva experiencia y sólo serán seis meses. Los guardias le han dicho que todos los días podrá salir a pasear por el patio durante un par de horas y que tendrá tres comidas diarias. Además, le dejarán tener libros y pergaminos a su disposición. Y no tendrá que mover un dedo para conseguir todo eso. Será como vivir en un hotel durante varias semanas. Un hotel no demasiado elegante, pero hotel al fin y al cabo.

Sonríe mientras se acerca a la cama y recuerda la cara que se le quedó a su padre cuando se enteró de que su propio hijo había intentado robar en Gringotts. Viéndolo en perspectiva, Louis se da cuenta de que fue una estupidez, sobre todo si uno tiene en cuenta que robar en los bancos muggles es mucho más sencillo. Pero en el fondo quería que le pillaran. Quería que todos dejaran de pensar que es un santo o un héroe o un chico tan perfecto como el resto de sus primos. Quería que todos supieran que es diferente y no le cabe la menor duda de que lo ha conseguido.

Lo peor vendrá cuando le pongan en libertad y tenga que enfrentarse a toda la familia. No es como si les tuviera miedo ni nada parecido, pero los Weasley pueden ser muy pesados cuando se lo proponen y él sólo espera poder seguir con su vida como hasta entonces. No quiere trabajos ni amigos respetables, ni quiere encontrar una chica con la que sentar cabeza ni convertirse en un ejemplo a seguir para sus sobrinos.

Quiere seguir siendo Louis Weasley, el que se gana la vida de forma distinta, el que hace gala de su espíritu rebelde y el que quiere ser diferente. Azkaban no es una desgracia, sino una oportunidad, y Louis la aprovechará desde el primer hasta el último segundo. Y mientras comienza a grabar sus iniciales en la piedra, se pregunta si existirá una red de contrabando en la prisión. Está seguro de que podrá convertirse en un gran colaborador.

**FIN**


End file.
